


Lista de compras

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Quarantine Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Básicamente una pequeña historia de como Kuroken pasan sus días en la cuarentena.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lista de compras

"¿Baterías?"

"Sí."

"¿Leche?"

"Tenemos lo suficiente."

"Vegetales..."

"Iugh, no."

"Kenmaaaa, los necesitamos, especialmente ahora."

"Bueno," Kenma responde a regañadientes mientras edita uno de sus vídeos en su computadora.

"Mmm... ¿Qué más?" Le dice su novio mientras anota con lápiz y papel en mano.

"Manzanas, así te pones a trabajar".

"Ok", le dice mientras lo anota, "pero no es mi problema si te enveneno de nuevo con mi receta, eso me recuerda a que necesitamos harina".

Kenma asiente mientras sigue editando su tercer video de la semana, no es usual que suba tantos pero con esto de la cuarentena ha aprovechado el tiempo para jugar juegos que sus suscriptores le han mencionado ya desde hace un tiempo, además los jóvenes que lo siguen le piden más y más. Debe ser por el aburrimiento de no poder salir de sus casas. Su canal ya ha obtenido medio millón de suscriptores más de lo normal este mes. Pero las cosas no son muy diferentes para el rubio, él no solía salir tanto, desde que terminó sus clases se ha dedicado a trabajar sus proyectos desde la comodidad de su cuarto y tiene todo lo necesario para salir lo menos posible en su gran casa que comparte con su novio. Está agradecido por poder tener la opción de no salir a riesgo de contagiarse, no todos tienen la misma suerte.

Ya llevaba dos meses sin salir, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, Kuro por otro lado... puede notar que el alto está un poco inquieto. Al principio, cuando la enfermedad no se había expandido tanto, Kuroo solía ir al trabajo normalmente, incluso empezó a trabajar más de lo normal en el laboratorio, él se despertaba temprano y salía tarde, su jefe le exigía más compromiso. Obviamente a Kuroo no le importó, sentía que salvaría al mundo o algo parecido

Hasta que Kenma se enfermó.

Solo fue un resfriado común, no fue al hospital por obvias razones pero después se empezó a agravar, cuando llevaba una semana sin levantarse de la cama y su fiebre aumentó, tuvieron que arriesgarse de ir a la clínica... había dado negativo. Pero Kuroo se había sentido culpable en todo momento sintiendo que él lo había contagiado o algo al estar expuesto, tres semanas duró su maldito resfrío, su novio dejó de ir a trabajar y empezó a hacer sus investigaciones desde casa, de vez en cuando hace videollamada con sus colegas y vestía de traje cuando hacía lo mismo pero para reuniones de su compañía.

  
  
  


"Quiero ir contigo," le dijo mientras estaban almorzando juntos en la mesa.

"No, ya sabes que te estás recuperando de un resfriado común." Kuro iba a salir a hacer las compras semanales. "Debemos tener más cuidado de lo normal, tus defensas aún están bajas".

Kenma no quería salir pero tampoco quería que su novio fuera solo. Estaba jugando con su comida pero siente la mirada de Kuro, pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a comer las zanahorias que tenía en su plato.

  
  
  


"Comida para Kokoa".

"¿Qué? Tan sólo lo compré la semana pasada", le dice Kuro mientras estaban sentados en el sillón, Kenma tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Kuro.

"Si no lo alimentaras tanto..."

"¿Perdón? Tu eres el que no respeta los horarios de la pizarra" le dice apuntando a esta.

"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando alimentas al gato cada vez que llora?" Le responde Kenma.

Kuro hace un ruido de ofendido y se toca el pecho "¿El gato? ¿En serio, Kenma?, te pudo haber escuchado" le dice mientras empieza acariciar a Kokoa detrás de las orejitas.

  
  
  


Kenma estaba terminando por editar su último video en su cuarto de trabajo, podía escuchar como Kuro hablaba por teléfono, juzgando por el tiempo de la llamada que ya sobrepasaba una hora podía adivinar que hablaba con Bokuto. Llevaban así toda la semana así después de enterarse que suspendieron el campeonato de vóleibol hasta nuevo aviso, pobre Akaashi pensaba Kenma, encerrado en casa con su novio deprimido. Hoy le había escrito que tuvo que practicar pases a las siete de la mañana en su sala de estar para subirle los ánimos. Kenma recién había visto el mensaje a las doce, a la hora que usualmente se levantaba y tomaba desayu-

Se saca sus audífonos y sale de su cuarto, camina hacia el sillón donde estaba Kuro sentado hablando por su celular con Kokoa en su regazo, busca la lista y anota con el lápiz "cereal" se da vuelta para irse, lo piensa un poco y vuelve a escribir al lado "ese de colores".

  
  
  


Estaban en su dormitorio, Kenma jugando con su celular mientras Kuro responde un correo en su computadora y se quejaba de su jefe, "es una idiota" le responde Kenma.

Kuroo cierra fuerte su computadora "bueno, lidiaré con eso el lunes". Se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse decentemente para salir.

Kenma sin apartar los ojos de su partida de Ludo online le pregunta a su novio, "¿Irás a la farmacia?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? Le dice mientras pone su mano en la frente de Kenma.

"Estoy bien, sólo preguntaba", le dice moviendo su celular para ver mejor el juego.

"Traeré el termómetro, por si acaso".

"Estoy bien" vuelve a repetir "Ya me tome la temperatura y estoy normal lo pregunto porque necesitamos algo de ahí".

"Ahh" le responde más que aliviado, "¿Qué necesitas?

Kenma se sonroja sutilmente y dice algo ininteligible.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya no hay lubricante"

" Ahh ¿seguro? ¿Incluso la reserva?"

"Sí, ya revise, estamos ocupando la reserva de la reserva".

"Huh" Kuro suspira, "sí que hemos estado aprovechando esta cuarentena al máximo, ¿eh?" dice con una sonrisa de lado. 

  
  
  
  


Lo estaba acompañando a la puerta, Kuro va con unas cuantas bolsas en la mano y toma las llaves del auto que estaban encima de mesa.

"Champú" dice Kenma.

"Mmm ¿el de coco cierto?

"Si, te enviaré una foto para que no te equivoques".

"Se cual es, ese amarillo que desenreda fácil."

"Pero no sabes la marca". 

"Tu tampoco lo sabes, lo reconoceré cuando lo vea, te lo prometo". El pelinegro comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y después en el de su chaqueta.

"Literalmente tienes las llaves en tu otra mano".

Su novio mira su mano y se ríe, mira a Kenma y le pregunta "¿Con acondicionador?"

Kenma da vuelta los ojos "obvio".

Sacó su mascarilla que tenía en el cajón y se la puso, guardo un alcohol gel en su bolsillo después de ponerse un poco y finalmente se puso unos guantes.

"Te ves ridículo".

"Mejor prevenir que lamentar, kenma".

Kenma se acerca para besarle la mejilla. "Que te vaya bien, ten el gas pimienta a mano cuando vayas por el papel higiénico, ya sabes como se pone la gente".

No puede ver su sonrisa por la mascarilla pero claramente la ve en sus brillantes ojos, "Tratare de llegar temprano, te amo" le dice antes de salir.

Kenma se pasea por la casa, Kokoa lo está mirando expectante y Kenma le sirve de su comida y la acaricia un poco. Abre su refrigerador y lo cierra, se gira y abre su gabinete, opta por abrir el refrigerador de nuevo para volver a cerrarlo. Se mueve un poco por su cocina en busca de algo para comer, se pone en puntillas y estira su mano para sacar un paquete de galletas del gabinete más alto, "demonios" son las últimas.

Kenma estaba en su computadora, comía una galleta de vez en cuando mientras revisaba algunas noticias, anunció en twitter que su video lo subira en un par horas y que solo estaba esperando a que cargara, aprovechó de interactuar un poco con sus seguidores y así es como pasa el resto del día extrañando a Kuro que solo se fue por solo unas horas... realmente se estaba acostumbrando a esta nueva situación.

  
  


Cuando llega kuroo con varias bolsas en las manos, se acerca rápidamente para ayudarle, él le dice que está bien, que se aleje de él mientras se va a bañar, Kenma le responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. Empieza a guardar las cosas que trajo y cuando ve la hora en su celular, se da cuenta que Kuro llevaba más de media hora en la ducha, no le sorprendería que se esté bañando con cloro.

  
  


“¿Estás cocinando?” le dice Kuro cuando se acerca aún con el pelo mojado.

“Pensé que tendrías hambre”.

“Huele riquísimo” dice mientras se acerca aún más para darle un suave beso en los labios, “¿No tenías que grabar un nuevo video?”

“Ya lo hice, tenía tiempo así que ahora tenemos el fin de semana libre”.

“Perfecto ¿qué quieres hacer?” le dice su novio que está apoyado en su hombro mientras lo abraza desde atrás. Kenma claramente puede oler su champú de coco… así que por eso se acabó tan rápido.

  
  


“Podemos hacer lo de siempre”, le dice con una sonrisa.

“Lo de siempre entonces” Su novio le dice mientras lo abraza mas fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Quédense en casa si pueden! :D


End file.
